Twins at Heart, Lovers at Soul
by RavynRose
Summary: Rypay RyanSharpay twincest, be warned. What if Ryan loved Sharpay more than he should?
1. Chapter 1

**Twins, At Heart, Lovers at Soul**

Sharpay Evans reached out and opened her Corvette passenger side door so that her twin brother could step out.

He smiled down at her as he reached down to straighten out his kakis, moving upward to smooth out his shirt, and then adjust his hat until he found the balance upon his blonde hair reasonable.

Sharpay chuckled as Ryan Evans slipped his messenger bag over his shoulders and kicked her door shut with his left foot.

"Hey, don't damage the car! It's my baby!" she exclaimed, reaching out to caress the spot where Ryan's foot had touched the pink exterior.

Ryan rolled his eyes and let out a scowl.

Sharpay glared daggers up at him.

"It should be you kissing it, not me. You hurt my baby!" she hissed as she went to stand, flattening out her plaid skirt.

"Oh, that's right. I forgot. You don't kiss the females." she teased, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Ryan blushed crimson.

"Sharpay!" he exclaimed in a hiss, crossing his arms across his button down pink polo.

"Oh, Ryan. Come on. It's uber obvious. I mean, look at your clothes!" Sharpay shot back, spreading her hands up and down his body.

Ryan looked down at his pink polo, blue pants, and pink and blue striped Vans shoes, and then back towards Sharpay.

"What's wrong with my clothes?" he asked, reaching up and taking his hat off, bringing into into his line of vision. Yep, more pink.

Sharpay laughed.

"You're so dense, Ryan. You are the typical stereotype of the gay man." she replied.

Ryan narrowed his eyes.

"I thought the point of a stereotype was that it _wasn't_ typical?" he shot back in question.

Sharpay stuck her tongue out in his direction, placing her hands on her hips, attempting to pull off an angered expression, and failing, as Ryan started to laugh.

"Oh, shut up." she exclaimed, turning away from him, holding her head high, and walking towards the doors of East High.

Ryan shook his head before trailing after her, holding his messenger back close to his body.


	2. Chapter 2

Upon reaching the school's glass front doors, Sharpay grabbed the handle and held it open, allowing Ryan to enter before her, letting the door slip from her hands and slam shut behind her. 

"And yet, another year begins." she said sadly, linking arms with Ryan and matching his pace.

"Hey, Sharpay." Zeke's voice trailed from beside the walls.

Sharpay simply ignored him, much to his dismay.

"God, Shar, why are you so mean to Zeke? He's only trying to befriend you." Ryan asked pointedly, releasing himself from his sister's grasp as they came to their lockers, Sharpay's a tone of brilliant pink, with Ryan's the same color, with a few jewels added to make it shine.

"Befriend me? As if." Sharpay replied, pulling her locker open and examining herself in the full length mirror she hung on the door.

Ryan rolled his eyes as he opened his own locker and glanced at himself in his own mirror, letting out a prolonged sigh.

"You know, Sharpay, you could try being nice, every once and a while." he suggested, adjusting his pink hat until he felt it was appropriately set atop his blonde hair.

Sharpay let out a quiet laugh.

"I _am_ nice, Ryan." she shot back, running her right hand through her hair, as if finger-combing it flat.

Ryan raised his left eyebrow at her, catching her gaze in her mirror.

Sharpay turned on him, sharing a look of confusion with him.

"I _am_ nice." she repeated herself.

Ryan closed his locker and leaned against it, his left hip hitting the handle.

"Maybe to _me_, but, Shar, you can't honestly think that you're nice to, say, Zeke, and Gabriella." he said quietly.

Sharpay opened her mouth, as if to reply, but decided against it.

"Maybe you're right." she admitted.

Ryan blinked, shocked at her reply.

"Do what?" he asked, eyes widened.

Sharpay shrugged listlessly.

"I don't know, Ry. Maybe I _am_ an Ice Queen." she whispered.

Ryan shook his head, reaching out and pulling her into his arms, letting her rest her head against his chest, running his hands soothingly against her back.

"You're not an Ice Queen, Shar." he insisted.

He felt Sharpay attempt to pull away from him, but held her close until she succombed to his touch.

Letting out a long breath, Sharpay sniffled against Ryan's polo, much to his disgust, but he let it go.

"You okay?" Ryan asked, letting her pull back a little, placing his hands on her shoulders, giving them a slight squeeze.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Let's just get to homeroom before Darbus has a fit." she said, wiping at her eyes, smearing her mascara.

Ryan rolled his eyes with a chuckle, reaching into his messenger bag and pulling out a mirror.

Sharpay let out a laugh.

"You're even more gay than I thought!" she teased, taking the mirror from him and wiping away the excess mascara, chuckling as she handed the mirror back to her brother.


End file.
